1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to modular systems for interrelating elements of a multi-component assembly mounting system such as camera utilization apparatus.
In particular the present invention relates to a modular support system for mounting various components associated with an assembly incorporating a camera, batteries, lights, and operator carrier means.
Thus, in particular, the present invention is concerned with the provision of a mounting system for camera equipment in which the camera and associated equipment, such as batteries, lights, etc., are mounted from a support, such as a column, that is intended to be carried by an operator, thereby allowing such operator to move, i.e., by walking, running etc., as may be required during the capture of a scene being filmed or photographed.
2. General Background
It is known to provide a modular system by means of which a camera assembly can be operationally associated with ancillary apparatus such as lighting units, electrical supply batteries, monitors and systems facilitating the orientation of the actual camera when required for and when in use. An exemplary system is disclosed in PCT International Publication WO 03/089835 A1, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In particular, a mounting system is provided for body mounted camera equipment that, during the use of the camera, the camera together with a number of associated accessories such as lights, and batteries for operating the camera and lights, are carried from a support column with the camera mounted to the upper end of the column.
The column itself is conventionally provided with a gimbals support means which can be supported by the user by way of a body harness. An exemplary body harness that can be used with the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,387, which is hereby incorporated by reference. With this arrangement, the user's hands are free to operate the controls of the camera and any associated equipment.
The known apparatus, whilst providing for an element of operational relative adjustability of the associated components, has been found inherently to involve certain short comings and constraints in component adjustability in practical use.
With the known component mounting systems the various components are essentially positionally fixed in such manner that it is not readily possible for a user of the equipment easily to make adjustments to settings when adjustment is desired during use.
This situation has been found to be a serious practical usage disadvantage in that it adversely limits the usefulness of the system whenever filming conditions require position adjustments to the various components mounted from the column. It will be appreciated that whilst filming, any undue delay in resetting the positioning and settings of components can be a significant operational disadvantage.
Bearing in mind the point that, as the system is being physically carried by an operator by way of the gimbals supporting system, it is generally necessary to set the various components relative to the support column, and thus the datum, so that any chance of the components impeding the handling of the system should be avoided so as to enhance the ease by which the equipment may be carried and used by an operator.
It is an object of the present invention to increase the adjustably of one or more components of a modular system of the kind above mentioned.